1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera using a film cartridge having a recording disk which is rotatable integrally with a feed spool in the film cartridge and on which encoded information on the film is recorded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,274 discloses a film cartridge in which information on the film (film speed, a specified number of frames, etc.) is recorded as a bar code on a member which moves integrally with film feeding. It is possible to automatically set film information in a camera by designing the camera so that the camera reads the information by an optical means such as a photoreflector during film feeding.
However, in the case of reading film information recorded as a bar code, a fluctuation in feeding speed may be so large that a read error occurs.
In cameras, the film feed speed or the rotational speed of a feed spool in a film cartridge of a camera, i.e., a member which is movable integrally with film feeding, fluctuates. This speed may be abruptly changed at particular times, that is,
1) in the case of driving a film feed means with a motor, during a period of time for increasing the motor speed for steady rotation after starting motor driving;
2) at a time before a film end portion is wrapped around a film take-up spool and for a time after the completion of the wrapping;
3) in the case of a camera having a magnetic head for writing or reading information and being movable along a plane parallel to a film surface in a direction perpendicular to a film traveling direction while allowing a magnetic recording portion of the film to slide thereover, a guide member constructed integrally with the magnetic head to limit the position of a widthwise end surface of the film with respect to the head, and an elastic member for bringing this guide member closer to the widthwise end surfaces of the film, at the time of contact of a film end portion with the guide member during passage over the guide member; and
4) in the case of a camera having a magnetic head allowing a magnetic recording portion of a film to slide thereover to write or read information, and a pressure contact means for bringing the magnetic recording portion of the film in pressure contact with the magnetic head, when a film end portion contacts the magnetic head or when the pressure contact means passes over the magnetic head.